Civil War
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de guerres, il faut bien s'occuper" Entre Eurovision, football et autres manifestations, tout est prétexte à s'affronter. Personne n'en sortira indemne. ( Eurovision 2015 )
1. Eurovision 2015 I : Première Demi Finale

_Eurovision Civil War_

 _Quand les Saints, Marinas et Spectres fêtent l'Eurovision.  
_ Rappel : _Aldébaran est né au Brésil, Saga, Aiolia, Ayoros et Milo en Grêce, DeathMask en Italie, Shura en Espagne, Camus en France et Aphrodite en Suède. En 2012 la Suède a remporté l'Eurovision et en 2013 c'était le Danemark. Cette année, la Grêce et la Suède ont des chansons en anglais contrairement à l'Espagne, l'Italie et la France_

* * *

2015 Partie 1 : Première demi finale

"On a le droit d'être content ! cria Milo en levant sa bière. On est qualifié !

\- Oui parce que tout le monde n'est pas sélectionné d'office, ajouta Aiolia.

\- Et il faut bien avouer que la chanteuse qui nous représente a toutes ses chances, soupira Saga depuis les bras de Mû.

\- Vraiment je ne comprends pas cette fête, dit Shaka soudainement, alors qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée. Ce n'est que de la musique après tout."

Vexé comme un pou, Ayoros se leva pour lui faire face.

"C'est plus que ça. C'est montrer ses sentiments à travers le chant, c'est exprimer sa bravoure en combattant les autres pays, c'est …

\- La ferme ! grogna DeathMask depuis le canapé. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est juste un divertissement pour les foules !

\- Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui était au Danemark l'année dernière ? Et en Suède l'année d'avant ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, c'était pour Aphrodite."

Le chevalier des Poissons bomba le torse de fierté.

"Oui parce que MON pays a gagné cinq fois, moi !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, intervient Camus depuis le fond du salon.

\- Je voulais dire, récemment."

Le français grinça des dents, se rappelant douloureusement les participants de son pays d'origine au concours. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de céder devant Aphrodite.

"Nous avons nos chances cette année.

\- Tss, bien sur, quand on est qualifié d'office ! grogna Saga.

\- Au moins, certains pays ont encore la décence de chanter dans leurs langues." déclara Shura en terminant son verre.

Il y eu un léger silence puis Aldébaran se leva en parlant de café. Shaka et Mû le suivirent, laissant les chevaliers natifs d'Europe se défier du regard.

"Un problème avec la langue de Shakespeare ? menaça Milo.

\- D'ordinaire non, mais tu pourrai reconnaître que votre chanteuse aurait pu faire un effort.

\- Elle au moins elle s'est battue, elle a du mérite, pas comme certains pays qui sautent les demi finales !

\- Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ? s'énerva DeathMask en se levant à coté de son camarade espagnol. C'est dans les règles, on y peut rien !

\- C'est quand même injuste, marmonna Aphrodite.

\- Il y a trop de pays en Europe pour un seul gagnant, fatalement il faut en éliminer certains" trancha Camus.

Dans la cuisine, Mû secoua la tête.

"Vraiment je ne les comprends pas. Une semaine par an les voilà prêt à s'entre tuer pour un concours de chant.

\- Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de guerre saint, répondit le Saint du Taureau. Comme l'an dernier lors de la Coupe du Monde de football."

Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Mû se rappela le désespoir de Shura face aux défaites de son équipe, les larmes d'Aldébaran en demi finale et la foie retrouvée de Camus.


	2. Eurovision 2015 II : En attendant la fin

_Civil War_

 _Quand les Saints, Marinas et Spectres fêtent l'Eurovision.  
Rappel :_ _Aldébaran est né au Brésil, Saga, Aiolia, Ayoros et Milo en Grêce, DeathMask en Italie, Shura en Espagne, Camus en France et Aphrodite en Suède. En 2012 la Suède a remporté l'Eurovision et en 2013 c'était le Danemark. Cette année, la Grêce et la Suède ont des chansons en anglais contrairement à l'Espagne, l'Italie et la France. Eaque vient du Nepal, Sylphide vient de Belgique, Gordon de Pologne, Queen d'Allemagne, Valentine de Chypre, Myu d'Autriche, Minos et Rune de Norvège et Rhadamanthe du Royaume-Uni._

* * *

2015 Partie 2 : En attendant la finale

 _En attendant la finale_

Eaque sautillait dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta en voyant Sylphide et frappa dans sa paume.

"Bravo ! J'ai beaucoup aimé !

\- Merci seigneur Eaque.

\- Comment se porte Gordon aujourd'hui ?

\- Il continue de parier sur la victoire de la Pologne, même si Queen ne cesse de le narguer."

Le Juge eut un rire et repartit. Dans le bureau de Valentine, il y avait des cris. Il entra sans frapper et poussa presque un cri de joie en voyant Myu tirer sur les cheveux de la Harpie.

"Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il donc ici ? gronda-t-il en essayant de masquer son envie de rire.

\- Mais seigneur Eaque ! rétorqua Valentine. Il ne cesse de … m'agacer ! Il est pire que Queen à ce propos !

\- Il suffit ! Myu, ce n'est pas parce que ton pays organise le concours cette année que tu peux fanfaronner.

\- Au moins, nous on est sur d'être en finale ! Mon pays au moins n'a pas un idiot à grosses lunettes comme représentant !

\- Et chanter avec des bougies et un chapeau c'est mieux peut être ?"

Eaque referma doucement la porte en les laissant à leurs enfantillages et reprit sa route en direction du coeur du palais. Un silence glacial y régnait. Eaque rentra dans le bureau de Minos où Rune rangeait des dossiers. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau et battit presque des mains.

"Tout va bien chez les Norvégiens ?

\- Parfaitement répondit Minos sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

\- Tu sais, Rhadamanthe est …

\- Ne me parle pas de mon adversaire Eaque ! Je dois me concentrer !"

Eclatant de rire, le brun se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Tout cela est vraiment très drôle !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Oh si je t'assure, quand vous observe, vraiment … vous ne pensez pas que …"

Le troisième juge entra à son tour dans la pièce et les trois Européens se dévisagèrent un instant. Le blond fixa Minos, une étincelle dangereuse dans les yeux.

"Kanon me demande si vous comptez tout deux venir voir la finale au Sanctuaire.

\- Bien entendu. Pourquoi ne viendrons nous pas ?

\- Et bien si la Norvège ne se qualifie pas, il n'y a aucune raison de vous déplacer. Ce cas de figure est à prévoir."

De nouveau, Eaque rit alors que Minos jetait un presse papier contre l'anglais.


	3. Eurovision 2015 III

_Civil War_

 _Quand les Saints, Marinas et Spectres fêtent l'Eurovision.  
Rappel :_ _Aldébaran est né au Brésil, Saga, Aiolia, Ayoros et Milo en Grêce, DeathMask en Italie, Shura en Espagne, Camus en France et Aphrodite en Suède. En 2012 la Suède a remporté l'Eurovision et en 2013 c'était le Danemark. Cette année, la Grêce et la Suède ont des chansons en anglais contrairement à l'Espagne, l'Italie et la France. Eaque vient du Nepal, Sylphide vient de Belgique, Gordon de Pologne, Queen d'Allemagne, Valentine de Chypre, Myu d'Autriche, Minos et Rune de Norvège et Rhadamanthe du Royaume-Uni._ _Isaak = Finlande, Thétis = Danemark, Caça = Portugal et Sorrente = Autriche_

* * *

Eurovision 2015 Partie 3

Isaak poussa la porte de la salle de réunion dans le plus grand silence et s'assit à sa place sans un regard pour ses collègues. Sorrente s'était interrompu un instant dans son discours pour l'observer. Quand ils comprirent qu'il ne dirait rien, les marinas non concernés étaient sortis de la salle, Sorrente et Thétis seuls restant à leurs place.

Avant de passer la porte, Caça s'était autorisé un commentaire.

"C'était prévisible en même temps …

\- Caça !" gronda Sorrente.

Mais trop tard, Isaak avait levé la tête, les yeux humides.

"Ca aurait pu être beau ! Ils avaient du talent, de l'envie !

\- N'importe quoi, un groupe de punk !

\- Et alors ? Une femme à barbe a bien gagné l'an dernier !

\- Eh ho doucement les enfants, intervient Sorrente en s'approchant. On ne critique pas Conchita. Caça, si le Portugal perd en demi-finale, tu serras dans le même état.

\- M'étonnerait que ça m'arrive. Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser ce genre de truc idiot."

En sortant, il souriait mais ses lèvres s'affaissèrent en songeant à la possibilité de défaite de son pays. Thétis posa la main sur l'épaule d'Isaak et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ils feront mieux l'année prochaine.

\- Je suis sur que Camus va me narguer avec ça …

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas son genre ! Et puis tu as de quoi te moquer de lui aussi, tu lui parleras des dernières prestations françaises …"

Légèrement revigoré, Isaak eut un rire. Thétis embrassa sa joue doucement et Sorrente s'écarta par respect, retenant ses propres envies de rire à cause de la défaite de la Finlande.


	4. Eurovision 2015 IV : Deuxieme demi final

_Civil War_

 _Quand les Saints, Marinas et Spectres fêtent l'Eurovision.  
Rappel :_ _Aldébaran est né au Brésil, Saga, Aiolia, Ayoros et Milo en Grêce, DeathMask en Italie, Shura en Espagne, Camus en France et Aphrodite en Suède. En 2012 la Suède a remporté l'Eurovision et en 2013 c'était le Danemark. Cette année, la Grêce et la Suède ont des chansons en anglais contrairement à l'Espagne, l'Italie et la France. Eaque vient du Nepal, Sylphide vient de Belgique, Gordon de Pologne, Queen d'Allemagne, Valentine de Chypre, Myu d'Autriche, Minos et Rune de Norvège et Rhadamanthe du Royaume-Uni._ _Isaak = Finlande, Thétis = Danemark, Caça = Portugal et Sorrente = Autriche_

* * *

Eurovision 2015 Partie 4 : Seconde Demi-Finale

 _Passage de la Norvège ( Minos & Rune )_

Sous les yeux légèrement jaloux d'Eaque, Rune blottit sa tête dans le cou de Minos. Celui ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer alors que la chanteuse chantait les dernières notes.

"Est ce que …

\- Eaque, la ferme. Rhadamanthe, n'ose même pas dire un mot."

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel et reprit un biscuit salé. Eaque avala son whisky d'une gorgée. Il était rare de voir leur frère inquiet, surtout à propos d'une chose aussi futile que l'Eurovision.

 _Passage du Portugal ( Caça )_

Roulé en boule dans le canapé, Isaak regardait sans aucun intérêt. Kanon avait encore fanfaronné toute la journée à cause de la qualification de la Grêce et Sorrente partait confiant. Déçu que son pays soit éliminé, il n'avait pu trouver du réconfort qu'auprès de Thétis.

Caça poussa la porte du salon transformé en coin télé et s'assit dans un fauteuil sans prononcer un seul mot, observant le passage de la chanteuse portugaise. Lui qui avait portant répété que cela ne l'intéressait pas se trouvait ici avec eux, à encourager en silence son Portugal d'origine.

"T'as changé d'avis ?

\- Elle est très belle. J'y crois."

 _Passage de la Suède ( Aphrodite )_

"DEATH MASK ! Ca y est c'est lui ! Regarde comme il est beau !"

Sur excité, Aphrodite se tortillait en regardant l'Eurovision depuis le lit du Cancer. Ses collègues avaient refusé de regarder la seconde demi-finale sous prétexte que leurs pays étaient déjà qualifiés. Serrant un coussin, le Poisson fixait le chanteur, des étoiles dans les yeux. DeathMask s'assit dans son dos et le serra contre lui.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui tr …

\- Chuuuuuuuut !"

Hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran, Aphrodite applaudit à la fin de la chanson, absolument ravi de la prestation du représentant de son pays.

"On est sur de se qualifier ! Hein DeathMask la Suède va aller en finale ? murmura-t-il légèrement inquiet.

\- Mais oui bien sur … sinon Milo va se moquer pendant des semaines."

 _Passage de Chypre ( Valentine )_

Valentine respira puis inspira. Il n'était ordinaire pas sentimentale mais la chanson de cette année à l'Eurovision lui remuait les entrailles. Proche de lui, Eaque murmura :

"C'est très joli …

\- Oui la chanson est splendide.

\- L'humain aussi."

 _Passage de la Pologne ( Gordon )_

"Nous allons gagner, déclara Gordon.

\- Ah oui carrément ? Tu es bien sur de toi, marmonna Queen.

\- Il est exclu que la Pologne perde.

\- Elle ne gagnera pas puisque le Royaume-Uni va gagner," conclu Rhadamanthe en se resservant.

Gordon se leva calmement et plongea son regard dans celui du juge.

"Avec tout votre respect mon seigneur, je mettra ma main à couper que nous gagnerons.

\- J'espère que ta hache est bien aiguisée alors."


	5. Eurovision 2015 V : La Finale

_Civil War_

 _Quand les Saints, Marinas et Spectres fêtent l'Eurovision.  
Rappel :_ _Rappel : Aphrodite = Suède n°1. Hyoga = Russie n°2. DeathMask = Italie n°3. Sylphide = Belgique n°4. Minos & Rune = Norvège n°7. Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Ayoros & Milo = Grêce n°19. Shura = Espagne n°21. Valentine = Chypre n°22. Gordon = Pologne n°23. Rhadamanthe = Royaume Uni n°24. Camus = France n°25. Queen = Allemagne n°26. Sorrente & Myu = Autriche n°27_

* * *

Eurovision 2015 Partie 5 : La finale

Un silence glacial s'était abattu dans le salon. Seul Aphrodite souriait. Apercevant l'état de ses confrères, il se leva et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

"Et bien … je vais aller crier ma joie dehors … Après tout j'aurai toute l'année pour célébrer cette victoire !"

Par sécurité, DeathMask décida de le suivre. En état de choc, Queen posa la main sur l'épaule de Myu, lui même serrant Sorrente contre lui. L'allemand prit une grande inspiration.

"C'était … on fera mieux la prochaine fois …

\- Zéro points quand même … c'est moche.

\- Maître ? murmura Hyoga. Je peux …

\- Touche à cette bouteille et je t'arrache l'autre oeil avec les dents."

Camus avala une autre gorgée de vodka, toute dignité l'ayant quitté. Délaissant un instant le cercle des grecs, Milo s'approcha et le tient dans ses bras. Le français soupira et se colla dans délaisser sa boisson.

"C'est horrible Milo … non seulement on a 4 points … mais on est derrière les anglais …

\- Eh, grogna Rhadamanthe, je suis encore là.

\- Seigneur Rhadamanthe … c'est un cauchemar n'est ce pas ?" murmura Valentine en fixant l'écran de télévision éteint.

Gordon s'alluma une cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée pendant que Rune rejetait ses cheveux en arrière.

"Seigneur Minos rendez nous à l'évidence, nous n'avons pas gagné mais nous n'avons pas à rougir de notre prestation.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Kanon en s'approchant. Quand on vote comme ça franchement …

\- Quoi les votes ? s'indigna Sylphide.

\- Non Sylphide !" cria Milo.

Mais trop tard, Camus s'était déjà relevé pour se planter devant le Belge. Sa colère et son dégoût se lisait dans ses yeux, au point que Sylphide se rassit automatiquement.

"La France donne 12 points à la Belgique … et la Belgique que dalle ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Et toi ! continua-t-il en pointant Hyoga. Plus jamais je ne t'adresserai la parole.

\- Milo ? intervient Shura. Ne serait-ce pas l'heure pour Camus d'aller se coucher ?"

Le chevalier du Scorpion prit de nouveau le français contre lui et redescendit en direction du onzième temple. Saga renifla et Mû caressa ses cheveux.

"Allez ce n'est rien …

\- 19ème … Seulement 23 points … Et quand je pense qu'Aphrodite va en parler pendant des semaines … des mois … Même DeathMask peut se vanter …

\- On peut aussi oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, proposa Shura toujours sous le choc de la prestation de la chanteuse espagnole.

\- Ah non alors ! s'exclama Eaque. C'était génial ! On refait ça l'année prochaine !

\- Pourquoi t'es là toi ? demanda Aiolia sans aucun tact.

\- Bah c'est marrant de vous voir vous battre comme ça."

Terminant son whisky, Rhadamanthe se releva en entraînant Kanon.

"On va se coucher aussi. Je ressens comme un grand besoin de réconfort."

A l'extérieur, Aphrodite sauta dans tous les sens, littéralement. Il avait sauté toutes les marches en descendant au quatrième temple. Si DeathMask était resté silencieux pendant leur descente, ses nerfs arrivaient à saturation. Il pouvait se contenter de la troisième place de l'Italie si seulement le Poisson se taisait. Il finit par le plaquer contre le mur.

"Tais toi par pitié …

\- Mais DeathMask … la Suède a gagné ! ENCORE ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Si tu acceptes de te taire, je t'y emmène l'année prochaine."

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'élargit encore mais il arrêta ses cris de joie, s'accrochant à l'Italien.


	6. Eurovision 2015 VI

_Civil War_

 _Quand les Saints, Marinas et Spectres fêtent l'Eurovision.  
Rappel :_ _Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Ayoros et Milo = Grêce. DeathMask = Italie. Shura = Espagne. Camus = France. Aphrodite = Suède._

* * *

Eurovision 2015 Partie 6

Aphrodite battait presque des mains, assis en tailleur sur le trône du pope. Devant lui, Mû, Aldébaran, Shaka, Dohko et Shion faisaient semblant de ne pas être aussi impatient que le Suédois. A la droite du chevalier des Poissons, Camus, les yeux cachés derrières des lunettes de soleil, pencha doucement sa tête.

"Merci de m'avoir épargné.

\- Je compatis à ta douleur mon cher Camus, vraiment. Mesdemoiselles ! cria-t-il en direction du hall du temple qu'il ne voyait pas. Je vous entends d'ici alors suffit de glousser et amenez vous !"

Il entendit un juron en espagnol puis Shura s'avança dans la salle, splendide dans sa longue robe rouge. Dohko le siffla alors que le Capricorne marchait lentement, ne quittant pas Aphrodite des yeux. Raide comme la justice, ses hanches se mouvaient légèrement. D'un habile mouvement d'épaule, il envoya valser le tissu rouge pour dévoiler la robe pêche dessous. Subjugué, Aphrodite se lécha les lèvres alors que Shura repartait dans l'autre sens.

Oui vraiment, faire défiler les chevaliers européens dans les tenues de leurs représentants à l'Eurovision était une excellente idée, songea Mû en voyant apparaître Saga à son tour. Un à un, les grecs se mouvèrent dans leur robe grise ultra-décolletée, certains jouant plus le jeu que d'autres. Milo dévoila une épaule en direction de Camus qui n'eut aucune réaction et Kanon avait même mis des talons.

Shion, la tête posé sur l'épaule de Dohko, retenait tant bien que mal ses éclats de rire.

"Tu es magnifique en robe Ayoros, s'écria-t-il en tordant la tête pour tacher d'apercevoir ses sous vêtements.

\- Mais qui est donc la plus belles des grecques, c'est dur de choisir", soupira Aphrodite en observant Aiolia défiler devant lui.

Le clou du spectacle fut assuré par DeathMask, splendide dans son costume italien. Sa barbe rasée de près fit succomber le chevalier des Poissons, surtout quand il se pencha pour murmure "grande amore" à son oreille.

"C'est de la triche ! cria Milo en revenant en boxer dans la pièce. Lui il est pas en robe !

\- Pas besoin, quand on a ce corps, murmura le Cancer.

\- Oserais-tu dire que nos corps de grec ne sont pas beaux ? cria Kanon.

\- Oh ils sont parfaits vos corps, marmonna Mû en mangeant Saga du regard.

\- Bien, alors comme DeathMask est hors concours, il faut qu'Aphrodite désigne la plus belle." ajouta Aiolia en s'approchant, lui aussi uniquement en sous vêtements.

Le Poisson se tourna vers Camus avec un sourire.

"Un avis à donner avant le verdict ?

\- Aucun, grogna le français malgré son regard fixé sur Milo.

\- Où sont passés Shura et Ayoros ? releva Aldébaran.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua Kanon en bombant le torse. Alors ?"

Aphrodite prit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de fixer le chevalier du Lion.

"La robe lui allait mieux …

\- C'est une honte ! hurla Saga. C'est moi le plus beau !

\- N'importe quoi, j'avais des talons !"

Les quatre chevaliers de Grêce chantèrent "One Last Breath" toute la nuit pour tenter de se départager. Le lendemain, quand Shion récupéra son bureau de pope, il fut surpris d'y trouver la robe pêche que Shura avait oublié.

* * *

 _VIVEMENT L'EUROVISION 2016_


End file.
